Large plastic or other fabric bags are widely used for collecting and discarding leaves, grass trimmings and other garden and lawn debris. However, plastic or other flexible collection bags are extremely difficult for a single worker to both hold the mouth of the bag open and to rake leaves into the bag or otherwise fill it. Some attempts have been made to provide frames for temporarily supporting the bag with the mouth open.
Therefore, a need exists for a bag holding device for retaining a yard waste bag in an open configuration so that it may more easily be filled with yard waste.